The present invention relates to microwave test equipment and, more particularly, to a connector for microwave test devices. A major objective of the present invention is to provide a microwave connector suitable for multiple precision connections.
Precision microwave equipment needs to be tested and calibrated, usually by the manufacturer before distribution and sale. Testing such equipment typically involves interfacing with microwave test equipment. The required interfacing can be effected using microwave coaxial lines and microwave coaxial connectors.
Concentional microwave coaxial connectorss can include an inner conductor, an outer conductor and an inwardly threaded nut. The inwardly threaded nut is designed to engage an outwardly threaded mating connector. Front faces of reespective inner conductors and outer conductors contact each other at a reference plane once the nut is threaded onto the receiving outer conductor. To permit machining of the conductors, a moderately soft conductor material, such as beryllium-copper alloy, is used. To maximize performance, the inner and outer conductors can be gold plated. The gold provides optimal conductivity and resistance to oxidation and other forms of corrosion.
One problem with using a soft conductor material and with using gold plating, which is also soft, is that the device is susceptible to scratches and gouges. The resulting surface defects can impair performance seriously. For example, a microwave signal can be disturbed significantly by imperfections in contact at the reference plane between mating connectors.
While damage can be negligible for connectors which are connected once or twice and then left undisturbed, it is serious for test devices where a connector is connected and disconnected many times. Inevitably, the connection process abrades the front faces of connectors. Often coupling nuts are mounted in such a way that a scratched mating face cannot be repaired. Accordingly, the abrasion requires disposal of the damaged connector. Where the connector is permanently mounted to a test device, a scratch can require discarding of the entire device.
What is needed is a microwave coaxial connector which minimizes damage to critical surfaces without sacrificing the advantages of using gold plating and machinable materials for the conductors. Preferably, such a connector would allow access for repairing damaged surfaces and disassembly for salvaging expensive intact components when a mechanically coupled damaged component cannot be repaired readily.